Aceman's Story Storage
by aceman88
Summary: A problem I have is I get so many story ideas in my head than I could make, and I don't know what to work on or if people care to read them. So, I've made a storage of my ideas, so tell me what you think. Check out it's 'big brother', "Give These Ideas a Home" to get more info.
1. Rooster Teeth Ideas

**Welcome to my new, and hopefully improved, idea collection. These ideas are either gonna be done by me, or if someone is interested in doing them, ask me first.**

**Let's start like we did last time, with some Rooster Teeth stories**

**Into the Rooster-verse!  
**After the events of season 17, Simmons has managed to recreate the portal guns, but instead of traveling through time, they instead go through alternate realities. Of course, this leads to unforeseen problems, putting the multiverse in jeopardy. Now the Reds and Blues, along with some friends they made in the other worlds (mostly because there's no way they're trusting the Reds and Blues to fix this themselves) must save the Rooster-verse! (Crossover between Red vs Blue, RWBY, Gen:Lock, and any other Rooster Teeth show)**  
**

**A Blue Idiot in Arkham series  
**Caboose somehow finds himself in the Batman: Arkham series, and everything goes off the rails

_A Blue Idiot in Arkham Asylum  
_Caboose finds himself in Gotham City on the night Joker takes over Arkham Asylum, and he decides to help his new pointy-eared best friend stop the mean clown. Can Batman survive this night with his sanity in check? Not just from the Joker's scheme, but from keeping himself from killing this blue armored idiot?

_A Blue Idiot in Arkham City  
_When Bruce Wayne decides to investigate Hugo Strange's Arkham City, he knew it wouldn't be easy, even worse when Alfred decides to send him some 'assistance', Caboose! (Because there's no way in hell is he being left alone with this blue idiot.)

_A Blue Idiot in Arkham Origins  
_An attempt to bring Caboose back to his home universe instead results in Caboose being sent to Gotham years in the past. Can the younger Batman survive Black Mask's bounty on his head while being followed by this blue idiot who claims to be his friend? Can present Batman get Caboose back before he accidently destroys the timeline?

_A Blue Idiot and the Arkham Knight  
_On the day a way to send Caboose back to his home universe is found, Scarecrow begins to terrorize Gotham with a new toxin and a militia led by someone called the 'Arkham Knight'. Despite Batman's efforts, Caboose decides to stick around to help his pointy-eared friend face this threat, and gets the idea to bring the other Reds and Blues to Gotham to help fight the militia and other criminals.

**Waking Up in a New World (Version 1)  
**After using her silver eyes on the leviathan Grimm, Ruby wakes up to find herself back in Beacon in her second year. How she's back in Beacon is just one of the many questions she has, like: Why have their bunk beds been replaces with two queen size beds? Why is Weiss being much more affectionate? Why are Yang and Blake bring so flirty? and why is Ren suddenly a girl?!

**Waking Up in a New World (Version 2)  
**After using her silver eyes on the leviathan Grimm, Ruby wakes up to find she's in a different world, where Grimm don't exist, her friends are in high school, there's no aura or semblances, everything is normal. But one question: Why is she a baby?!

**Death Battle: The Consequences  
**Of course all the deaths in 'Death Battle' are non-canon, but let's think for a second if they were. What if the Mushroom Kingdom had lost it's heroes to a hedgehog and fox? What if Equestria had lost it's Princess of Friendship? What if Splinter found out he lost three of his sons after they killed each other for no reason? What will the Thundercats do after losing their Lord? Who will stop Voldemort now that the 'boy who lived' is dead? Maybe this will give you answers?**  
**

**RWBY vs. JNPR: The Vale Gulch Chronicles  
**RvB AU of RWBY, in a deserted canyon, two Red and Blue teams, codenamed RWBY and JNPR respectively, have absolutely nothing to do. But things change when RWBY 'captures' one of JNPR, leading to them to calling for reinforcements.

**The Biker Girl and the Bookworm  
**AU, Blake's attempt to have a quiet afternoon reading in a café is ruined when Biker chick Yang decides to 'kidnap' her for a cross country road trip.

**A Stray finds a Home  
**On the run from the White Fang, Blake is found by a certain blonde who takes her home to Patch, where she meets the blonde's cape wearing sister, loving father, drunk uncle and little furry monst-I mean dog.

**And now for something completely weird...**

**The Crossed Days of JNPR  
**After the dance, Pyrrha comes to a shocking realization: she loves seeing Jaune in girls' clothes. Soon, JNPR's leader finds himself trading in his pants for a short skirt as Pyrrha forces him to crossdress. This leads Nora to realize she too loves forcing Ren to wear girl clothes, and soon both JNPR girls get into a rivalry to prove which boy makes the cutest and sexiest girl, much to Jaune and Ren's humiliation.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Yeah, my mind goes to strange places sometimes. Tell me what you think of these or if you are interested in any of them.


	2. Super Power Rider Cures

**Before we get started, I've got to respond to a guest called 'Grue', yes I know most of those aren't crossovers, this is a collection of story ideas, not just crossovers, I just put it in 'X-Overs' so it would get more attention. So, here are some ideas I have for Super Sentai, Power Rangers, Kamen Rider & Pretty Cure.**

**Super Sentai**

**Jikuu Sentai Chronoger  
**For over 4 decades, the earth has been protected by the Super Sentai, but what would happen if there was no Super Sentai? What if that entire history had suddenly vanished and evil would've won? Five youths must now travel through time to right the Sentai's fates, bring back the peace they had so hard fought for, and stop the menace that's trying to alter fate in evil's favor. They are the Super Sentai that saves the Super Sentai, Jikuu Sentai Chronoger! (No, this isn't based on Power Rangers Hyperforce, it's more like Kamen Rider Zi-O with Super Sentai, but more of the focus on repairing the timeline)

**Spirit Sentai Ghostranger  
**Paranormal Investigation group, Ghoseeker, go around Japan in search of ghosts, but they get more than they bargain for when they discover an undead kingdom is planning to rule over the living, turning disgruntled and restless spirits into monsters for it's army. The founder of Ghoseeker reveals he's actually been preparing for this occasion, giving his young colleges the weapons and abilities to fight them as Spirit Sentai Ghostranger.

**When Sentai See Each Other  
**Based on 'When Rangers Meet' series by Psycho Tangerine, a series of shorts where two random Sentai members meet each other for the most unusual interactions.

**Power Rangers**

**Power Rangers Megaforce vs. Super Megaforce  
**Adaptation of 'Gokaiger, Goseiger, 199 Heroes' movie, after their battle with the armada has ended, the Megaforce Rangers find themselves a new villain, who steals their Super Mega Mode keys and made clones of them. When the clones steal all the Ranger Keys, the Megaforce team find themselves against revived villains and an army of Ranger Clones, and the only aid they have, to their shock, is their own clones.

**Tournament of Power  
**Adaptation of 'Super Sentai Strongest Battle', multiple Power Rangers are brought by a mysterious entity to take part in a tournament, put into random teams, with the winners getting their greatest wish come true. Of course there's a hidden agenda involved, but will the Rangers figure it out before the tournament ends?

**Pink Princess of Evil  
**When Zedd begins thinking of him and Rita having a child, a desperate Rita decides on a quick solution, capturing Kimberly and brainwashing her into thinking she's Zedd and Rita's daughter. Can Tommy and the Rangers free her or will Kimberly remain daddy Zedd's little girl?

**Kamen Rider**

**Never Second Best  
**In order to end the threat of Foundation X, Ryu Terui/Kamen Rider Accel, assembles a squad of secondary Riders to launch an attack on their main headquarters. Filled with determination and pride, the Riders must go through armies of monsters and mad inventions, all to prove to themselves they're just as strong as the main Riders.

**Kamen Rider W: The Howling H/Shotaro Has Become Sherlock?  
**After the fight with the Nightmare Dopant, Shotaro & Phillip dream that they find themselves in the roles of Sherlock Holmes and Dr. Watson, and take part in one of their greatest cases 'The Hound of the Baskervilles', with people they know also taking parts in the story. But things take a turn when the 'hound' turns out to be a Dopant, and Phillip realizes this is a side effect of the Nightmare Memory, and the only way out is to solve the case.

**Random Rider Rumbles  
**A series of one shots that takes two Riders from different series and have them do what Riders always do when they meet: try to beat the crap out of each other.

**Pretty Cure**

**Cosplay PreCure  
**Two best friends who are superfans of Pretty Cure are shocked to discover all the Pretty Cures have been transformed into dolls. Using the powers of the dolls, the two undergo a mission to retrieve all the Pretty Cure dolls and change them back to normal, but their biggest opposition comes from another PreCure. (It's basically the Pretty Cure equivalent to Kamen Rider Decade, Kamen Rider Zi-O and Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger)**  
**

**Captive Audience  
**All the Pretty Cure wake up to find themselves trapped in a strange mansion, and find a note saying that the purpose of this, and the only way out is to get to know each other better. And what better way to do that than to watch each other's past adventures. It's Pretty Cure Watching Pretty Cure.**  
**

**Joke in a Beautiful Mind  
**After the Smile PreCure have managed to defeat the Bad End Kingdom, Cure Beauty Reika begins having strange dreams about Joker. It soon becomes a problem when she begins to see him everywhere in real life, making the normally calm Reika paranoid. Has Joker really returned and is playing mind games with her, or has Reika actually lost her mind?

* * *

**Author's Note: **That's all for now, and I'm serious, please tell me what you think of these stories, either in a review or PM, I really want to know.


End file.
